the_walking_dead_by_edstudiosfandomcom-20200214-history
Lucian
"Some people don't get to be sorry," Lucian'' is the current deuteragonist of the [[The 'New Age' Extension|'New Age''' Extension]] of The Walking Dead by EDStudios. Introduced as a serial killer hunting bandits and raiders in New York City, Lucian was taken back to Freedomtown and was treated with heavy suspicion. He eventually formed a bond with Hope Edwards and brought out her bisexuality. Lucian became a soldier for the Columbian Commonwealth, fighting against the New Buckingham Corps, until the war ended with the Corps defeat. He decided to stick by Hope, settling down with her as the Columbian isolated itself from the rest of the country. Numerous reports say he is both co-leader and head of the militia of the Columbian, and he settled down with Hope and had a child with her. Overview Lucian is a tall, slender young man who does not like to show his face to people he does not know well. As a result, he typically wears a mask to cover the lower half of his face when in public. He also cuts his skin to mark each of his kills. Personality Lucian is a darkened survivor who prefers to keep himself distant from people. He is a highly intelligent, caring, cautious and formidable man who is a strong, determined survivor. After losing all of those close to him, he has become a highly-trained killer. His training and survival skills have shaped him into a formidable combatant. He is highly adept with firearms and hand to hand combat. Lucian is also shown to be a skilled torturer with extensive knowledge of interrogation techniques and is willing, albeit reluctantly, to use this skill when he feels it is necessary to survive. Lucian, however, does not appear to be pleased with the past atrocities he has committed or was forced to commit, and regrets being the monster that he was forced to become; so affected by the kills he commits, he uses his skin as a scoreboard, cutting himself to mark each of his kills. Lucian is extremely cautious around those he does not trust, such as Denver, and appears to be highly skilled at identifying a potential threat from body language and social cues. Despite his dark exterior, Lucian is shown to be highly subconscious, preferring to keep his face hidden to all those except those he cares about. Post-Apocalypse Lucian was born just over 30 years after the outbreak. When he was a child, he stole some cans from bandits. When the bandits came to the camp for revenge, Lucian showed himself, resulting in the bandits killing his mother. Lucian flew into a rage and killed them all. His father decided to direct his son's murderous rage against those who hurt others, while also inspiring him to remember each of his kills in some way. Lucian's final test would be to kill his father, which he succeeded. He then went out into the world with his mask, killing bandits and raiders he came across. Killed Victims * His mother (caused) * His father * 112 unnamed people * Ben Stanton * Florence * 12 unnamed bandits * Numerous counts of zombies and unnamed people Relationships Hope Edwards Quotes * "I don't like to show my face. The last time I did, I lost someone close to me," Trivia * Lucian currently has the highest confirmed direct kill count out of anyone in The Walking Dead by EDStudios universe with at least 130 living people killed directly. ** Antony Eden has the overall highest kill count, with around 450 living people killed by his command. * He keeps trophies of each of his kills by using his skin as a 'scoreboard', cutting himself per person he kills. ** As a result, he has the greatest number of physical scars on his body of any character. * Lucian uses a wide variety of weapons but prefers his throwing knives, a silenced IMI Micro-Uzi and his extendable spear. * Lucian was Hope's first kiss with a man. Category:Characters Category:Deuteragonists